Lovers
by PrettyBandgirl XD
Summary: Two lovers that have been separated for what they feel as forver. But what happenes when one dies? Do they really die? How did it all happen? What's going on? She's Not dead? So many questions so little time! He needs to stop them! The're killing her! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Helloz people who read these awesome Series Of Unfortunate Events stories and can't stop cause their so dang good! How you doin'? I don't know how I'm feeling because I'm kinda in a mixed emotion state right now of in love, not in love, awesome, tired, sad, happy, hyper, annoyed, etc...**

**Soooo... this is more KLAUSADORA! Or is it Klaudora? I don't know... but it's also gonna be slight Quiglet. Only slight... I think.**

**I don't know why I'm always doing that. You know the whole ... thing. I think it just ads like suspension or something... hmm... I don't know...**

**Here we go though!**

**I don't own any of the story or characters!**

**Now enjoy!**

**I will be writing notes during the story to help you on any parts I find maybe confusing.**

**(Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire had returned safely on their boat the Beatrice and Violet had gotten a job so she could care for her siblings and pay for a house they had bought. She is not yet old enough for the fortune.)**

"Violet Baudelaire?" Violet looked up from her work to see a man in a big coat talking to her.

"Yes?" she asked shakily. She didn't know if she could trust this man. Whoever he was.

"Can you please get your brother and sister and come with us." It wasn't a question. It was command. Violet's boss let her leave work early after the strange man had a talk with him. As she walked to her house and quickly got Klaus and Sunny, the man just stood around silently. They followed the man into a car after a lot of hesitation. When they got in, the man started to drive them down a familiar road.

"Violet," Klaus started.

"Yeah it is," she said.

"Briny Beach," the three siblings said.

**(This is about a year after they got back, so Sunny can talk somewhat normally now.)**

"Alright, here we are," the man spoke. "Now," he turned around to face them in the back seat," I must ask you not to do anything... stupid." The siblings got confused. What was all of this about? "Everything I am about to show you may come as a big shock." The Baudelaires nodded and everyone got out of the car. They saw a few people in front of something on the ground. They could not tell what it was yet. Or who. A man dressed much like the first turned from it and faced the three.

"Baudelaires, according to the records that we were forcefully able to get from the school of Prufrock Prep, that you apparently attended, we were notified that you were friends with Duncan and Isadora Quagmire. Also, according to a mysterious person of whom we cannot find, you were acquainted with the supposedly deceased Quigley Quagmire," he said. Shivers were sent up the two eldest Baudelaires' spines as they heard their lover's names. "We are sorry to say that once again, there has been a very unfortunate event." The man stepped aside and the three siblings could finally see what was on the ground.

**CLIFFHANGER! Ya gotta love 'em. Yeah it's short but I had to leave it there for suspense. Don't worry I'll update when I get back in... maybe 4-6 days. HaHa! Enjoy having nightmares that I'll never again update! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (You8 gotta love my evil laugh. **

**Hey what's angst?**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey! I'm back! Let's get this party started... again. So, where'd we leave off? Right! The Baudelaires were on Briny Beach and were just seeing what was on the ground... right? Yeah right! That is soooo right! That's where we were! Sorry I'm a little hyper lately... again with the dots?**

**I own nothing but this story line.**

**Let's go!**

Klaus and Violet Baudelaire fell to their knees. Sand flew up as they hit the ground. Tears came to all three of the siblings eyes. "W-wha-?" Violet tried to ask but nothing could come out.

"W-what -happened?" Klaus was able to finish for her.

"We aren't so sure," the second man said. "This morning they were just found lying here."

"Quigley..." Violet whispered and pushed a lock of hair away from his pale face.

"Isadora," Klaus said so quietly that **he** could barely hear himself. He stroked his hand up and down her cheek.

Sunny shook Duncan's leg and tried to wake him up as if he was asleep.

"Are they-" Klaus couldn't put himself to ask the question.

"I'm afraid so," the first man said. "We learned how important these three were to you and we checked for a pulse multiple times in each of them. But..." his voice faded.

"There is no sign of a heartbeat," the second man said. "The Quagmire triplets, Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley Quagmire, are dead." The two eldest Baudelaires dropped their heads and tears fell onto the sand below them. Both of them held their lovers hands. Only the quick jolt of one of them, made them lift their heads.

**It ain't done yet! Don't worry! I didn't want to leave it as a short chapter again so I'm combining this one and the one that was supposed to be next. I wanted to leave it here for a good cliffhanger but again... it's too short. So, keep reading!**

**Almost got ya huh?**

Violet, Klaus, Sunny, and the two men stared in shock. In their minds, someone had just come back from the dead. "W-w-what's g-going on?" Quigley Quagmire asked stuttering. No one answered. They were still surprised. Especially Violet.

"Quigley?" she whispered. Quigley was looking around frantically, confused. Only when he heard her speak did his eyes land on her.

"Violet?" he asked. They jumped into a hug and Violet shed tears of happiness.

"But how is this?" the second man asked. "We checked your pulse and there was not even the slightest sign of heartbeat." Quigley and Violet separated and he finally saw Klaus and Sunny.

"Klaus! Sunny!" He embraced them as well. Klaus and Sunny were confused and sad. Why did Quigley wake up? How come **he **was the one to wake up? Why couldn't it have been Isadora and Duncan instead.

"W-what about Isadora?" Klaus asked praying that as soon as he said it she would awaken.

"Oh! Where are Isadora and Duncan?" Quigley asked but as soon as he did he saw them lying next to him. He could not find words to say. He went up to Isadora and shook her shoulder, not even realizing that Klaus was still holding her hand. "Isadora? Isadora!" He tried to wake her. He reached over her and shook Duncan. "Duncan!" He pulled his hand away and sat back. He put his hand over his eyes and did not and could not hold in the tears. Quigley Quagmire was the last Quagmire alive.

**AHHHHHHHHH! Good? Bad? Terrible? The best? Not your best work? Your best work? HOW WAS IT? I can't continue to the next on this chapter cause it changes scenery and that'd be confusing. So, I'm just gonna post this and leave ya hanging till I can write again. Chow!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**

**what's angst?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty! I'm here! I hate how I look at the chapter when I'm don't typing it and it is like 4 pages long but when I update it onto fanfic, it's like really short. I'm soooo mad at that. This chapter, I promise will be longer than the last two. That's not going to be hard. Anywayz here we go! First, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK **_**ANGST**_** IS?**

Klaus sat in his room in the small house he and Violet had bought. When they had gotten home after the traumatizing and surprising moment at the beach , Violet and Quigley had went straight to her room. Klaus and Sunny had walked slowly to their own rooms. He had been sitting there for who knows how long, thinking. Why did Quigley wake up? How did it happen when none of them had a pulse? Why couldn't it have been Isadora instead of **him**? He knew he was being selfish. He just didn't care though. He loved Isadora and hadn't seen her in a longer time than Violet had Quigley. Then again, he had been with her longer, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that it should've been Isadora. He didn't know how his life would turn out before. Now that he **knew **she was dead, he couldn't live with it. **Knowing **she was dead was worse than **thinking** she was alive and just lost somewhere.

He thought like this for a long time. His mind always did stray to that one question though. He tried not to because he knew Violet was happy now. Although, he just couldn't get it out. Why did it have to be Quigley?

Months passed. Klaus wasn't getting any better. Violet and Quigley were happy, unlike him. Ever since the funeral, they had been this way. He remembered that day.

_Klaus slowly walked across the cemetery's muddy ground. Rain dripped down his face and fell like tears. His head down, he stopped and looked in. There she was. She lie in a small opened coffin next to her parent's graves. Duncan's next to hers. Her long, dark hair was pulled back out of her pale face. Her already small body was even smaller due to what looked like no food for a long while. Tears fell from his eyes uncontrollably but no one could tell because of the rain. Everyone had an umbrella but him. _

_"Klaus, you're going to catch a cold," Violet had said. _

_"So?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Isadora. Violet sighed and walked back to Quigley who was surprisingly not emotional at all even though he had just lost the only family he had left. What was wrong with him?_

_Klaus looked around him and quickly put something into the coffin. He laid it on Isadora and backed away. Some people picked up the lid and placed it over the case. Isadora's face disappearing beneath it, never to be seen again._

Why had Quigley not been upset or anything? He hadn't even looked in the case or even **at** it. His eyes were on Violet the **entire **time. He wanted Quigley to stay away from her. He couldn't do anything about it though. He and Violet had been stuck to each other since the day they had met up. Something was wrong, and Klaus thought of it as his job to figure out what was going on.

After those long months that had passed, a year went by just as slow.

Klaus put his head in his hands and sat there. Why was it like this? Why was he **still **so depressed? It had been a year and a half! Why? Why...? He needed to get this out. Write it down or something. He just needed to get these feelings out.

He got up and practically ran to his notebooks. He flipped through each one to find that all five were full without a single page blank. He ran to the other side of his room and pushed a bunch of books on his desk over to see another notebook. This one was not his though. He picked up the thin book and slid his hand over the dark purple cover. He looked on the ground at the books he had pushed off and silently picked them up.

What was wrong with him? How could he do this to Isadora's favorite books of poetry? He looked back at the notebook. He had never looked in it no matter his curiosity. He couldn't do it anymore. He had to know what she had put in her notebook. He opened to the first page and saw her name. It was written in her fancy script. She only used it when she meant for it to be special. Underneath her name, he saw the first couplet.

_This is something of mine, _

_please don't put it out of line._

He turned the page and saw spots on the next one. It looked like it had had tears fall on it.

_(1) Mother and father are no longer here,_

_but I will always know that they are near._

_(2) One brother gone,_

_my life seems done._

He turned the page.

_(3)Our new school,_

_is rather cruel._

_(4)A place to cry and dread,_

_about the dead._

_(5)Somehow I do not know,_

_how I came to hear that evil crow._

He turned the page and his eyes widened. There it was. His name written in that fancy script of hers.

_(6)I know I should not ask,_

_but how did I get assigned this task?_

_(7)You walk through the door and I can see,_

_that you might be the one for me._

He saw that the next one had a date on it. It looked to be about a week after they had met.

_**Klaus Baudelaire, I love you.**_

_**Do you to me too?**_

A tear fell onto the page and Klaus gently dabbed it away before it could smear the words. Just by reading this one poem, one of his best and saddest memories since the fire came back.

_"Do you have to go?" Klaus asked. Isadora stood in front of him, dressed as Violet._

_"You know I have to," she replied._

_"No you don't. We'll be fine if you just stay here."_

_"No you won't. We can't let you fail the test and be put under the guardianship of Count Olaf." He looked up from the floor and into her beautiful blue eyes._

_'I don't care. I can't let you do this. What if something goes wrong?" he asked. _

_"Nothing will go wrong." She walked closer to him. "Don't worry." She turned around and began to open the door to leave. He quickly grabbed her arm and turned her back around. Pulling her close to his body, he embraced her in a tight kiss. His eyes were shut but he knew hers were open in shock. He pulled her closer and tightened the kiss._

Oh how much he missed her. If only he could touch her again. Hold her hand again.

_"I love you, Isadora," he whispered._

_"Klaus..." He opened his eyes and looked back into them. "I-" The door opened and they broke apart. _

_"You ready, Isadora?" Duncan had asked. _

_"Oh. Umm... Yes," she had replied. _

_"We'll have better go before we're late." He turned around and left. Isadora turned back to Klaus. _

_"I have something to tell you too," she paused and looked at the floor," I'll tell you when we get back. Good luck, Klaus." She ran outside. She hadn't come back._

He closed the notebook and put it back where it was before. Then he turned around and left his room. As he walked through the hallways of the house, he heard laughter. He passed a door and heard that it was coming from inside. He stopped and looked in. There was Violet and Quigley. They were sitting on a couch together looking out of a window that was next to them. Quigley's arm was around Violet's shoulders and he was saying something.

"...and he looks me in the eyes and tells me to stay away from you," Quigley said jokingly. Violet laughed. Klaus glared. He remembered when he had told Quigley to stay away from Violet. He didn't want him near her.

"Oh my god! He really is clueless about all of this isn't here?" Violet laughed.

"Yeah he is! But it's almost time and soon we will have everything."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked. The two turned around and saw his glare.

"Oh hey Klaus. What's up?" Quigley asked nervously.

"Oh nothing. I'm just eavesdropping on your conversation."

"And for how long were you doing that?" Quigley smirked.

"Long enough to hear everything," he lied. "I know about everything. All of it."

"Do you now?" Quigley got up and started walking towards him.

"Yes."

"Well then, please enlighten us on everything you heard. So we can be sure you heard it all correctly."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"How come?" Klaus did not reply. Now that he was looking Quigley straight in the face, he realized something. He looked at his eyes. They were wrong. They were a grayish blue instead of the deep dark blue he shared with Isadora. His facial features were slightly wrong too. "Is it possible that you were just bluffing? Klaus Baudelaire, bluffing? Since when?"

"Y-you're not Quigley."

"So you did hear the conversation." He smiled. Although, this smile was nothing of a Quagmire's. Violet got up and walked behind him. Klaus moved to face her.

"You knew?" He stopped. Now looking Violet in the face, he realized she was wrong as well. Her dark brown eyes were lighter than they were supposed to. Her hair was the same but instead of the black lace ribbon she usually wore, it was a pink plastic one with flowers on it. He gasped.

"Yeah I knew," she smiled a smile that he had never seen before. No. He had seen it before but could not place it at this particular moment. "If you had known about him then you should have known about me as well."

"What have you done with Violet?" he yelled.

"In the conversation that you claim to have heard, we said it. So, apparently, Klaus Baudelaire was bluffing." The two laughed.

"What have you done with my sister?" he screamed.

"Oh Klaus, if you hadn't been so occupied the past year thinking of that Quagmire girl, you would have noticed that it's not just Violet who's not here." Klaus's eyes widened. "But Sunny too."

"No," he whispered. "No!" He ran out of the room and straight to Sunny's. "Sunny!" He looked around frantically for his little sister and then ran to the kitchen. She wasn't there either. "No." He sat in a corner and clutched his head in hands.

"Alright. Now you know," fake Quigley said coming into the kitchen with fake Violet in tow. "But trust me, there are two more things that you're about to find out." With that, he knocked Klaus out.

**FINALLY! you know it has taken me three days to write this chapter! I don't know why it took me so long. Probably cause my parents had to get on the computer for work or I just got distracted my some game. Any who, please tell me how you like this one. Review! Thanks!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloz! Not much to say right now but to enjoy!**

Klaus awoke with a gasp and immediately sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in an almost pitch black room which only had a small light bulb flickering on and off for light. "Klaus?" He turned around at the sudden voice. There, huddled in a corner, he saw those he had lost.

"Violet! Sunny!" He hugged them. When they separated, he saw two more people behind them. "Duncan? Quigley?" They were alive?

"Yes, Klaus," Violet said. "It's them. They're alive."

"But what about-"

"They were fake bodies. **They** made it look like they were dead."

"Wait," he whispered. If Duncan and Quigley were actually alive, did that mean Isadora was too? "What about Isadora?"

"She's here too," Duncan said.

"Where?" Klaus asked and looked around the room again.

"We don't know," Quigley whispered. "**They **took her out of here and we haven't seen her for days. _**Days **_Klaus."

"Who is this '**they'**?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Olaf," Sunny said.

"No, Sunny. It isn't Count Olaf, remember?" Violet asked the four year old. Sunny nodded.

"Then who is it? Count Olaf's dead," Klaus said.

"It's people we know to have worked with him," Duncan said. "They kidnapped us and replaced us with fakes. None of it was real, Klaus. Our deaths, the past year and a half, none of it." Klaus was so shocked at this information that he didn't even notice the bright light streaming from the suddenly opened doorway. When he did realize it, he saw the others hugging each other in the corner as a man walked in. Klaus recognized him immediately.

"Fernald?" he yelled.

"Shut up you!" He turned to the corner. "I'm not here for you little brats," he spat at the others. '"Get up!" Klaus slowly and suspiciously stood up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't talk unless I tell you to!" He swung a hook at him and he dodged. Then, hurriedly and angrily, he connected his hook to the back of Klaus's shirt collar and dragged him out. "He's being difficult! I'll let you deal with him now." Fernald walked off. A big man came up behind Klaus and hit his head, hard. He fell, unconscious.

When he awoke **(again)**, he was in a solid white room with no windows and a barely visible door. In front of him was an empty chair much like the one he was sitting in. The only difference: his wasn't an electric chair.

The door suddenly burst open and the big man and Fernald wrestled with someone into the room. The person hit them and yet they didn't hit back. They struggled the person into the electric chair and locked the locks on it to keep the person in. You could see tears falling from the person's face through the long tangled hair.

"I hate not being able to hit girls!" Fernald panted. "It would make our lives so much easier." The big man nodded. "At least we have someone to torture her for us." Fernald saying that, Klaus noticed small spots of blood on the girl's shirt and an ankle that was at an odd angle.

"I-Isadora?" he whispered. She looked up and saw him.

"Klaus!"

**Was it too short? I think ended at a good place. Don't you? Now, you are, once again, on a cliffhanger. It's kinda weird to be writing about this because I'm watching Phineaus and Ferb. That episode where Perry and Dr. D are doing that dance workout thing. It is really just entirely different topics and genres. Anyway. thank you to all my reviewers. and look! I just updated! HAHAHAHA! LOL! (not really.) I am tired but will try to update again.**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't have much say again except that I do not own ASOUE. Lemony Snicket does. I own this story.**

"Shut up!" Fernald yelled. Klaus felt the cold metal of Fernald's hook on his face. It pushed his glasses which clattered to floor. He looked back at the smallest drop of blood on his lip. "We can't start until **she **gets here! So be quiet and wait!" Klaus looked at Isadora. He loved seeing that face of hers again. He had missed it so much.

"Are you okay?" she whispered so quietly that he could barely hear her. The worry in her eyes killed him.

"Are _**you **_okay?" he asked back, just as quiet. She hesitated and looked down. Then she looked back up and replied.

"No..."

"What?" The two jumped and looked at Fernald. "She can't come!" The big man leaned over a note in Fernald's hooks that had appeared out of nowhere to the two teens. "Guess we'll just have to do it ourselves, huh?" The big man nodded. "Alright, well let's begin."

"Begin what?" Klaus couldn't help asking. Fernald glared at him but only smiled.

"Well, how 'bout we begin and you'll see." He walked next to one of the walls and pushed a small button that blended in with the rest of the room. A podium came out of the wall and slid next to Isadora and Klaus. Klaus could see that it had dials and buttons on it. He looked at Isadora but she was already looking at him, terrified.

"Klaus," she mouthed. Suddenly, she jolted. She shook and whimpered. Then it all stopped just as sudden.

"Sorry, my bad," Fernald said not meaning of a bit of the apology. "Now, Quagmire, answer the questions."

"What questions?" Klaus asked.

"Can you remind what they are?" Isadora asked. She looked as if she already knew what the questions were.

"Alright," Fernald said. "First, how did you find all that information about us? Second, where is the sugar bowl?" Klaus's eyes widened. That was what this was all about? They had tortured her for that?

"As I have told you before, I will not answer even if..." she paused and glanced at Klaus. Then, she decided to continue even though she seemed to know what he would say," you torture me to death."

"What?" Klaus yelled. Fernald looked at him and smiled and even bigger and cruel smile.

"Hmm... So we have lovers here," he said as if he had a brilliant idea. Klaus just looked at Isadora. What did she mean by that? She wouldn't actually let them kill her, would she? Why was this information so important anyway?

"Boy, you were the last person along with your bratty sisters to ever see Count Olaf. Tell me where he is!" Klaus looked in shock. Count Olaf? Was he **still **working under him? He didn't know though... that he was dead. "Tell me!"

"Why should I?" he asked bravely. His voice had only barely shook and he was proud of it. "What is it with him you want?"

"Tell me."

"Why?" Klaus asked again. Fernald raised his hook and slammed it down on a button. Isadora shook again.

"Tell me." He looked at Isadora worriedly. Should he tell him? He had to. Isadora was already hurt enough. He pushed the button again. This time, she screamed.

"No wait!" It stopped. She dropped her head and panted. "Just _please_ don't do it anymore," he begged.

"Tell me." Klaus hesitated. Was it really so important he knew? He quickly realized that he shouldn't have stopped and thought. For while he did, the button was pushed again. She screamed.

"Stop!" It didn't. "I'll tell you! Stop it!" It kept going. Isadora's scream rang in his ears.

"Don't tell him Klaus!" she screamed at him. It stopped and Fernald looked as if his head would burst from anger.

"Alright! I'll get you later," he raised a hook at Klaus," but for now, her answers are more important." He looked at the ground and then muttered," I have an idea." He walked over to Klaus and looked over to Isadora. "If you don't answer the questions," he pointed at Klaus," I'll break his neck." Isadora looked in horror and Klaus went pale. She stared at him with her scared eyes and was about to give in when Klaus stopped her.

"No. Don't tell him," he mouthed.

"But-" she mouthed back.

"Don't. He won't do it. He needs me." Isadora nodded hesitantly.

"Answer the questions, " Fernald smiled.

"No," she whispered. She shook with pain and the fear of the thought that Klaus might just be wrong.

"Come on!"

** Good place to end huh? Haha! was it longer? I hope it was. I'm tired. Nighty Night.**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! I am separating this chapter into 2 parts. This is part one below. Then, after this part, I will have my usual commentary at the end. **_**After that though, I will have the next part**_**. It's so I can still have a cliffhanger without having the chapter be so short.**

**Here we go. I don't own ASOUE. Lemony Snicket does. I only own this story.**

Klaus was thrown into the room. Gasps of surprise came from the dark figures of Violet, Quigley, Sunny, and Duncan in the corner. Shortly after him, Isadora was thrown in as well. He quickly got up, ignoring the pain vibrating in his body and went to her aid. "We'll be back later." The door slammed shut and Klaus's eyes burned with the sudden darkness.

"Isadora?" Klaus asked. Quigley and Duncan got out of the corner and went to her as well.

"I'm fine," she whispered. The boys all helped her up.

"What did they do to you?" Quigley asked. He sounded like the overprotective brother that he and Duncan were.

"The usual," she muttered, still shaking from the last electric shock she was given. The scream that came from her pain tortured Klaus.

_"Come on!" Fernald yelled._

_"No," Isadora said. Fernald slammed his hook down on the button and she screamed the loudest, most painful, and most torturing scream for Klaus yet._

_"Stop it!" he had yelled. Why had he kept trying? Fernald had never stopped before. Why was he still trying?_

About an hour later, Violet, Sunny, Quigley, and Duncan sat in their corner together and slept, relieved to see that Isadora was back and still alive. Klaus and Isadora were in their own corner. Isadora lay in Klaus's arms and slept as well. Klaus didn't want to sleep for fear that he would have a nightmare of Isadora's torture. He watched her breath slowly in and out. He sighed. Seeing her beautiful face again was a relief to Klaus, but seeing it in this much pain, killed him at the same time.

"Klaus?" He hadn't realized her awakening.

"Yes?"

"What did happen to Count Olaf?" He was surprised at her question but he answered anyway.

"He's dead." She looked at him with worry.

"You-you didn't do it did you?"

"No." Relief shown across her face. "He did." They were silent for a while. Then he asked, "What about your questions?"

"Huh?"

"The one about the sugar bowl and something about information?"

"Oh." He shouldn't have asked. He knew he shouldn't have. "It's actually not what they think it is. The sugar bowl." He was surprised she answered. She pulled herself up to his ear and whispered. "It's actually a love story." Then, she began to tell it.

"In VFD, the members were forbidden to love each other for fear that it would make them more vulnerable to certain things. But it didn't stop two people. A man and a woman named Cedric and Violet had fallen in love." She paused and saw that he was confused. "Your parents admired them. That's why they named Violet after the woman when she died." She saw he understood and continued.

"They kept their love a secret so they wouldn't get in trouble. One day though, the man went missing while on an errand for a VFD member. This is around the time when the schism started. He never came back. She was sad for months. Although, when her birthday rolled around she found that he had a present for her months early. She opened it and inside was a sugar bowl. At first, she did not understand, but when she removed the lid and saw what was inside, she cried. She cried her heart out. For inside, was a love letter and a diamond ring. She read the letter and then placed it back inside with something of her own and another letter," she paused and didn't speak for a while.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked.

"I'm fine," she struggled to say. "As I was saying, she put something in her own along with her own letter. When she died, the sugar bowl was found at her house by a good friend of hers. Her friend took it out and brought it to VFD. The next day, her house was burnt down. VFD kept the sugar bowl. They had kept it away from the schism and bad side. They always said that it was their most important item. That's why they want it. This bad side, if that's what they are, want the sugar bowl. They don't know the story though. All they know is that it is of great importance to VFD and that if they have it, they think, they can control VFD." Everything made sense to Klaus now. Except for one thing.

"But why do they think you know where it is?" he asked.

"Because I do," she answered.

"How?"

"Duncan and Quigley don't know. So, they don't get hurt. I do know though."

"Why don't you just give it to them? You won't get hurt anymore." Klaus didn't understand anymore. He was confused. She had let this happen to herself rather than to tell them about the sugar bowl.

"It's what the woman wrote in her note. She did write information about everything that was happening. The schism, her loss, the fires," she said. Her and Klaus's eyes met and she buried her head in his chest. "You don't know how much I wanted to get out of here. But I couldn't just give it all up like that." She lifted her head. "I missed you so much Klaus."

"You have no clue how much I missed you," he replied. Pulling herself up, Isadora pressed her lips to Klaus's and they were both happy for that one small moment.

**Hey~ How was it? Good? Like the story made up for the sugar bowl? The next part (below) has a new character in it! **_**BEWARE: POINT OF VIEW CHANGES IN THIS PART! **_**Enjoy the second part! (below)**

Klaus and Isadora lay in their corner. A sleeping Klaus holding _his _sleeping Isadora. Violet, Quigley, Duncan, and Sunny all slept as well in their own corner. Everyone was sound asleep. Klaus and Isadora had been smiling as they had pleasant dreams of each other. But, when the door opened and the light poured in, they were all awoken. Klaus had woken up first and had hugged Isadora tighter as Fernald walked in.

"Why hello, little runts," he said happily. "Have a nice sleep?" His laugh echoed through the room and Isadora, now awake, hugged Klaus tighter. "Well, now that you have had rest, it's time to get back to work, girly."

"What?" Klaus asked.

"You really thought I'd let you come again?" Fernald giggled. "Time to go," he said more sternly. He reached forward and grabbed Isadora's arm. He yanked her from Klaus's tight grasp.

"Wait!" Klaus yelled. He jumped up as Fernald started pushing her through the door. "Stop!" He ran for the door, but Fernald was faster. The door slammed shut in Klaus's face. He banged on the door. "Isadora!" He fell to his knees, still whispering her name. "Isadora..."

He sat leaning against the wall opposite the door. He did this for hours. Not once, did he move away.

**((Isadora's POV))**

Fernald carried Isadora out of the room and away from Klaus. She caught a glance of his worried face disappearing behind the door slamming. Fernald and the big man struggled her into a different room then the last one. This one had a dark brown wall paper that was peeling away everywhere. She had been in this room too many times then she wished. They tied her to a chair that was old and weary. Red spots of her own blood painted it. This was her torture room.

"Hello, Isadora." She turned her head to look behind her. There stood the woman that had been hurting her. She walked to the front of Isadora and bent down to look her straight in the face."I hear you and Klaus reunited in the electric room." She pushed up her triangle glasses. "We have a history, he and I. You wanna hear it?" She smiled and Isadora didn't know if she really wanted to.

**((Klaus's POV))**

He still hadn't moved. The others just watched either him or the door. Finally, hours later, the door opened and Klaus jumped up. He saw Fernald push Isadora in. Klaus caught her and gently helped her sit down. He didn't realize, though, who was also being pushed in. She fell onto the floor with a big thump.

"I brought you some new company," Fernald said. He looked down at the girl lying on the floor and spat at her. "Traitor." Klaus, holding Isadora as she tried to stay sitting up, couldn't help but ask something to the girl getting up slowly from the floor.

"Who are you?" he asked., not recognizing her yet. She lifted her head and looked wide eyed at him. "Fiona?"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (evil laugh)! Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Absolutely terrible? Absolutely wonderful? Like the new character? What's a Kladora story without Fiona huh?**

**REVIEWERS:! (FOR CHAPTER 4 AND 5)**

_**Ittybittylittlequigletfan**_**- THANK YOU! I love how you are loving this story so much. I really do. OH AND LOOK AT THAT! I updated.**

_**misskawaiiglitter**_**- Patience my young grasshopper. Patience. **

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back~! Did ya miss me? Probably not. :( For those of you that did... THANK YOU SO MUCH! Guess what? Before I start this lovely Lovers chapter, I have a guest here today. If you read one of my other stories you should know her. Give it up for: Inner Me!**

**Inner Me: YAY! You said you'd never let me into a story again! I'm glad to be back everyone!**

**Me: Yeah well too bad! Go away.**

**Inner Me: Awwww... you're a meanie PrettyBandgirl XD! You should change your name to PrettyBandgirl :(!**

**Me: Please don't be like that... You make me feel bad... I'll let you come back after the chapter.**

**Inner Me: Okay~!**

**Can you spell Awkward? **

**Inner Me: Yup! A-K-W-A-R-D!**

**Me slaps her forehead. **

**To make this chapter longer. It's gonna be cut into two sections in the same chapter thingamajig. **

**Oh well, let's get on with it then!**

"Klaus?" Fiona asked.

"Fiona, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked menacingly. He still didn't forgive her for what she had done. Leaving him and his sisters on the submarine to go on the side of Count Olaf.

"Th-they kidnapped me," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would they kidnap _you_?"

"After Count Olaf got off the submarine, I ditched him. I felt bad for what had happened between us. So, I went look for you guys and apologize," she explained. Klaus saw the look on her face. Even though it was innocent and showed not a sign of a lie, he didn't trust her. "They had found me and had been keeping me here. They hurt me Klaus. They thought I knew where you guys were. They tortured me tell them even though I didn't know." Klaus looked her up and down. Her clothes were torn but she didn't even have a bruise on her. Only something on her cheek that look like a painted cut with fake blood running down it. "They kept me a different cell and only now decided to put me in here."

Isadora had been hugging Klaus tight ever since she pushed in. She loosened her grasp though shakily pull herself towards his ear. "You- you don't believe her, do you?" she whispered. Klaus looked at her, surprised. He didn't but... what did Isadora know? He shook his head and she returned to hugging him, relieved.

"Shut up, Fiona." Klaus held Isadora tight and turned away from Fiona.

1 hour later, Klaus and Isadora were sitting in their corner, whispering to each other. Quigley, Violet, Duncan, and Sunny were their corner. They were whispering to each other as well. Fiona was supposedly asleep. Everyone knew she was acting though.

"Telling the truth?" Sunny had whispered.

"I don't think so," Quigley answered. Klaus turned from them to Isadora.

"Do you know anything about this?" he asked her. She nodded. "What is it?"

"You don't believe her, do you?" she asked.

"You asked that before. No, I don't believe her."

"Good."

"Why aren't you telling me anything?"

"I... can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." Klaus looked at her in shock and confusion.

"But Isadora, if I have to get hurt for you to not, I'll take it."

"I know, Klaus. But..." her voice faded. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well, I'm sick of having to watch you get hurt." She looked at him with a weary smile and buried her head into his chest. Klaus welcomed it and turned back to the others to listen to their conversation.

"I wonder what her plan is," Violet said.

"Who knows," Duncan said. "All we know is the she _is _a traitor and that she has terrible acting skills."

"Yup," Sunny agreed.

"Especially compared to Violet," Quigley said. He and Violet looked at each other only to turn away, blushing. Klaus smirked.

"Wake up?" Sunny asked.

"No, Sunny," Duncan said while Violet and Quigley recovered from their blushies. "She isn't even sleeping. Only eavesdropping."

Everyone was quiet. Only did it change when, once again, the burst open. "Let's go, maggots!" Fernald yelled. Fiona pretended to be shocked as she 'woke up.' "Let's go Quagmires!"

"What?" about 5 people asked at once. The big man came through the doorway and picked up Quigley and Duncan from their corner. Fernald grabbed Isadora. They marched out and slammed the door with each of the Baudelaire's faces, who were running after them. Violet cried panickly and Sunny tried to bite the door open. Klaus just stood there. He turned to Fiona.

"What's your _real_ story?" he asked. Violet and Sunny stopped what they were doing and went to stand next to him.

"Klaus, I told you what happened," she cried. "You don't trust me?"

"No." She stared wide eyed at him. Violet and Sunny glared at her.

"Why did you lie to us?" Violet asked.

"I didn't. I told you the truth."

"Lie!" Sunny yelled.

"Tell us what really happened," Klaus demanded.

"Sunny, Violet, Klaus, you're my friends. You're supposed to believe and trust me," she whined.

"How can we?" Violet asked.

"You abandon," Sunny said.

"What?"

"You abandoned us. You abandoned us when we were in need of help," Violet said sternly.

"Guys please! He was my brother!"

"You can't use that excuse anymore," Klaus said. "You can't use _**any **_excuse anymore."

"That's right," Violet said.

"True," Sunny agreed.

"Why?" Fiona asked. Klaus bent down in front of Fiona and rubbed the fake blood off her cheek. "Cause we know what the truth is."

**Like that part/section? I like the last line. "Cause we know what the truth is." It's awesome and kind of like... I don't know how to explain it but you get the point. Did you know that 'panic' with 'ly' at the end isn't a real word? I didn't. I used the word anyway. Heehee. HERE WE GO!**

"What?" Fiona yelled.

"Yeah," Klaus said standing up and crossing his arms.

"That little bitch told you? Now I'm really gonna have to torture the daylights out of her!"

"What?" Klaus, Violet, and Sunny yelled. Fiona's eyes widened and she stood up.

"Aw damn it," she muttered to herself.

"You're the one that's been behind all of this!" Klaus exclaimed.

"No," she said. "The only job I have here is to torture and get the information out of that girl."

"So?"

"I haven't been behind any of the things to do with you and your sisters Klaus."

"Yeah, you are!" Violet yelled. It was her turn to scream. "Because of what you've been doing to Isadora, you've been killing Klaus! And because of that, Sunny and I are feeling miserable for him!" She stepped closer to her. "Now, Quigley, Duncan, and Isadora have been taken out of here only to be replaced by you!" She pointed at her. "If anything happens to them anymore, you're gonna have to deal with me!" Violet had completely lost it.

"Oh Violet," Fiona shook her head. She snuck by her and walked to the door. She banged on it 3 times and turned back to them. "If what's her name Isadora had just answered the questions to begin with," the door creaked open," Quigley and Duncan wouldn't have had to be brought into this." She stepped outside of the door before the Baudelaire siblings could do or say anything more.

Outside of the room, Fiona stood in front of the 2 people that were in charge of the entire thing. "The Baudelaires found me out easily," she said. "So much for gaining their trust."

"You did well though," one of them said.

"No," the other said. "She has failed her task. Now get back to the torturing. It's the only thing you're good for anymore." Fiona sadly turned away and walked down a long corridor to where Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley were tied to chairs in a big room. She had disappointed **the man and woman in charge**. She now had to pray that they wouldn't fire her. 'Cause if they did, it would be with real fire.

**Well...? How was it? Please review! Thank you!**

**Inner Me: Wait! I thought I was going to come back in the end! It's the end now!**

**Me: You're right. Say "hi" Inner Me.**

**Inner Me: Hi!**

**Me: There. You came back and said something. Bye everyone!**

**Inner Me: Hey! **

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey~ What's up ya'll? I'm not gonna ask if you've missed me 'cause I haven't been gone that long. **

**I like how when I separate it into two different sections on the same chapter it's longer. So, just a foreshadow for the rest of the story, I'll probably continue doing it.**

**I don't own A Series Of Unfortunate Events! That's Lemony Snicket! I only own this story... and my other ones. **

**Let's go!**

"Did you tell them, Fiona?" Isadora asked menacingly. Her, Duncan, and Quigley glared at her as she paced in front of them. Fiona had tortured Isadora. So, now Isadora was just going to "play around" with Fiona.

"She would have had to," Quigley said," since she's here."

"I wonder how they took it," Duncan said.

"Most likely," Isadora began," not well. Seeing that she's pacing around instead of trying to get something out of us." Fiona stopped and spat at Isadora.

"It went great!" she exclaimed. "Klaus, Violet, and Sunny think I got taken out by Fernald for torture."

"Then why do you look so worried?" Isadora smirked. Fiona took the stick in her hand and swung it at her. It smacked her in the face, but even though she was wincing in pain, she smiled. "Just proving that you are."

"I am not!" she growled. "Klaus, Violet, and Sunny believe me! They think I'm on their side and am merely just a prisoner here like them!"

"They don't trust you," Quigley said.

"How would you know?" Fiona turned to him. "I'll have you know that Klaus trusts me! He always has and he always will!"

"Even after you betrayed them?" Isadora asked, a smirk still shining on her face.

"Shut up!" Fiona yelled. "You don't know anything! Especially about me and Klaus!"

"Why do you keep saying his name?" Duncan asked.

"What?"

"Klaus. Why do you keep saying his name?"

"Because I know that he will always believe me."

"And why is that?" Isadora asked, the smile disappearing from her face only to be replaced by concern. Fiona paused. She was hesitating. Then, she just decided to go out with her evil and Isadora-killing lie.

"Because he loves me," she said right into Isadora's smack-dab-surprised face. Everything was silent. No one moved. Not even Fiona who had taken Isadora's smile, slapped it on her own face, and decided to just stand there, arms crossed in front of her.

"No he doesn't," Duncan and Quigley said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Fiona snapped at them.

"He loves Isadora," Duncan said. Fiona simply laughed.

"How the heck should you even know anyways!" she continued to laugh. "Like, how in the world could he be in love with _**her **_anyway?" She walked towards Isadora and spat in her face as she said," She's ugly, stupid, worthless, and obviously the only girl in the entire world that will never have anyone in love with her." She had crossed the line. Not only for Isadora but for her two brothers.

"Isadora is not!" Quigley yelled.

"Isadora's a beautiful, talented girl!" Duncan yelled. Isadora couldn't believe this. Her brothers had never stood up for anyone before. Especially her. They had always picked on her. What had made them stop and change their ways? Then it struck her. Her brothers had realized that they needed to protect their little sister. Duncan had been with her through Count Olaf kidnapping them. He had been there to try and keep her company. To try and help her cope with it all. After they had escaped onto that air balloon, he had tried to help her with having to leave Klaus for what she thought would be forever. As for Quigley, he hadn't seen either of his siblings since the fire. He had tried to find them. He had tried so hard. He had even been torn apart from Violet during his search. Now, they had seen her get taken out of that little room time after time for 2 years and coming back hurt and in the most pain they could have ever imagined. They needed to protect her. They thought it was their job.

"Yeah right!" Fiona cackled. Really? She had cackled? What was she? A witch? Isadora, with that thought in her mind, took her smile back from Fiona and put it back on her own face.

"Hey!" she yelled. "My brothers are the best in the world! I won't let you give them that stupid sarcasm of yours witch!" Fiona was struck by this just as Isadora had hoped.

"Witch?" she exclaimed. "How dare you call me that!"

"Well you are. Your hideous, fat, and-," she paused and squinted her eyes in Fiona's direction," Is that a wart?" Fiona's eyes widened and she looked horrified.

"What are you talking about?" Fiona screamed. "My face is flawless!" Isadora outburst laughing. Duncan and Quigley joined in. "Stop!" They didn't. "Shut up!" She took the stick in her hand and swung it at Isadora again. It hit her and left a big scratch across her right cheek. She stopped and so did her brothers. Only to continue after Isadora recovered. "STOP!"

**Well? What you think? Continued next! Behold!**

Klaus, Violet, and Sunny sat in their little room, waiting. What else could they do? They didn't know if they should talk. What would they even talk about? Sunny, bravely, decided that she was sick of it being always being quiet, and started a conversation. "Need to get out." Klaus and Violet looked up at her from the floor.

"How Sunny?" Klaus asked. "How?" She just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think we can get out of the situation this time."

"We have nothing that can help us," Violet said. "No tools. No books. Not even a scrap of paper."

"Quagmires," Sunny said.

"How can they help, Sunny?" Violet asked. "They're probably close to dying by now."

"No!" Klaus and Violet both jumped. "Need to get out! Quagmires help!" Sunny yelled.

"But, Sunny, how can they? Like Violet said, they're probably close to dying-" Klaus said but was interrupted by his little sister.

"Stop!" she yelled at the same time that Fiona had in a room on the complete opposite side of the corridor. "No more! Happened to you two?" They just watched her. "**Island, Hotel, Submarine, Waterfall, Lions and Freaks, Hospital, Village, Elevator, School, Hypnotize, Leeches, Reptiles, and Bad Beginning.** You helped..." She needn't say no more. Klaus and Violet had realized what she was saying. They had helped each other get out of the terrible things that had happened to them. Now, they had given up. The **Bad Beginning**, when they lost their entire lives and everything they knew. **Reptiles** from Uncle Monty. **Leeches **from when they had stayed with Aunt Josephine. **Hypnotize** from that terrible time when they had done that to Klaus at the Miserable Mill. **School **from when they had been tortured by Principal Nero and etc. **Elevator** from when they had stayed with Esme Squalor.** Village** from the village of crows and many rules. **Hospital** from where Violet almost got killed. **Lions and Freaks** from the carnival. **Waterfall **from when they had met and been separated from Quigley. **Submarine** from where they had met and been betrayed by Fiona in which that was the time Sunny was almost killed from a deadly fungus. **Hotel **from the Hotel Denouement. And **Island** from when they had been stranded on the island, where they had taken care of Kit Snicket's daughter Beatrice.

"You're right Sunny," Klaus said. "You are so definitely right. We have given up." Sunny nodded. "We need to do it. We need to get out of here."

"Now looking back at it all, we've been through so much since the fire," Violet said. "And everything that made us happy has been taken from us."

"It's time we get it back," they all said together. Nodding to one another, they began to set up a plan that they thought might actually work. All they needed was the help of their good and beloved friends, the Quagmires. If they could.

**Dun Dun Duhhhhh! Suspenseful? Like how I went back into the books? I think it got them to actually think about it all. What will happen next? YOU HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT! HAHA!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**What chapter is this? I haven't even been paying attention... Nine? Oh well! I guess as long as I keep the story in order and all I don't really have to worry about what number the chapter is. Anywayz... Come on vamonos! Everybody let's go! Come on let's get to it! I know that we can do it! I very muchly dislike Dora the Explorer.**

"You came up with that?" Isadora whimpered. Klaus, Violet, and Sunny had just told her, Duncan, and Quigley about their plan to get out of there.

"Yeah," Klaus answered. They had just been thrown back in by a Fiona that had to give up her identity to the triplets. Quigley and Duncan had been hurt badly. Still though, Isadora was worse. Klaus had helped her sit up against the wall and caught her as she fell into him. "The only problem is that we'd need you guys to help. And..."

"We'll do it," the three siblings said at once.

"But you guys are-" Violet began.

"We'll do it," Quigley reassured her.

"The only question is," Duncan started," when. When are we going to do it?"

"Good question..." Sunny said.

The Quagmires and Baudelaires thought for a while about their plan. Adjusting it. _Fixing _it. Then, they fell asleep. Something weird happened though. Quigley and Violet had the same dream. So did Klaus and Isadora.

_**Quigley and Violet's Dream**___

_Violet stood on the ashes. Staring wide eyed at one particular spot on the dirty ground. Quigley walked up behind her. The sunset was glowing in the background. "What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't answer. He looked where she was. There, they both saw a drop of blood. Then another. A trail. At the end of it, lay Count Olaf. _

_"How?" Violet whispered._

_"What do you mean?" Quigley asked. _

_"How did he get here... when we buried him on the island?" They looked at each other and then back at the body on the ground .Quigley bravely walked to him and knelt down. He stared at the wound caused by the evil man's own hand. Then, a hand jerked up and caught him by the collar. The cold skin of the supposed-to-be-dead-man's hand rubbed up against his neck. Two people caught Violet by her arms and forced her to her knees._

_"Did you stupid kids think you could actually have gotten rid of me?" Count Olaf laughed as he stood up. Quigley looked back at his wound, but it wasn't there. "You think that if I died your lives would've gotten better? No way! You can't get rid of me! I'm the master of the world! I choose how everything is and was! You can't live without me! I'm the puppet master..."_

_**Klaus and Isadora's Dream**_

_Isadora lay on the icy ground wearing nothing but Violet's old dress that she had left in at Prufrock Prep. Snow drifted into a circle around her. Her eyes opened slightly to see a worried and handsome face. "Isadora?" she recognized the voice as Klaus's. _

_"Yes?" she asked. "What is it?"_

_"They're gone."_

_"What?" she yelled sitting up to quickly. She automatically clutched her stomach and Klaus laid her back down. _

_"You know you shouldn't do that. You can't have that injury and be moving much."_

_"What do you mean they're gone?"_

_"They're just gone," he said. "I went to where I tied them, and there was nothing. The rope, the hook into ground, not even evidence that they were even there."_

_"Something's wrong."_

_"How do you mean? Of course something's wrong! The man with a beard but no hair and the woman with hair but no beard are gone!"_

_"Have you had any word from Violet and Quigley?" Isadora asked. _

_"No." He looked at the ground. "They're nowhere to be found as well. I even went out looking for them."_

_"This is bad. What if something bad happened to them?" _

_"I don't know but..."Klaus's voice faded._

_"What?"_

_"When I went out looking for them, not only did I not find them or anyone else, but I also was going in circles. Like I was literally going in circles. I kept passing you over and over again and passing over my footprints over and over. It's like the world shrunk into 5 meters!" Isadora turned her head on the ground and saw what he meant. Next to her was Klaus's footprints. They had walked over each other what looked like about 20 times. "Isadora, we're alone. And we can't get out of whatever we're in. We're trapped."_

The four jolted awake like they had all been in the electric chair. Isadora and Quigley winced while Violet and Klaus helped them lean back on the wall carefully. "What's wrong?" Klaus was the first to ask. He was wide eyed, still shocked from his... nightmare?

"Umm..." Quigley, Violet, and Isadora all tried to answer. Their voices wouldn't work though.

"Bad dream?" Klaus shook. They all nodded.

"It wasn't just a bad dream though, Klaus," Isadora whispered.

"It was a nightmare," Violet whispered.

"No," Quigley corrected them. "It was much worse than a bad dream or a nightmare. If you ask me, I think it came straight from hell itself."

**Huh? Huh? Huh? It's taken me long enough writing this one. That... and I'm stuck. **

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter! I did this in the middle of a complicated math class at school so don't get on me if it's a little short or off. Sorry it took so long. **

"Well?" Violet asked. "Are they coming?"

"I can't tell," Isadora answered. Her ear was pressed to the door. "Hold on. Yeah. They're coming." Isadora, Violet, and Sunny moved away from the door and into a corner while Quigley, Duncan, and Klaus moved closer and prepared themselves. They thought Fernald and Fiona were coming. _**They were wrong.**_

The door slowly creaked open and their eyes adjusted to the light. Then, the boys lunged at the figures in the doorway. Instead of Duncan and Klaus grabbing hooks though, they grabbed hands and a bald head. Instead of Quigley grabbing someone with glasses, he grabbed someone without glasses.

When they realized that these people were not Fernald and Fiona, they were already face-first on the ground. Their hands behind their backs. Violet, Sunny, and Isadora shrieked.

"Ya'll were trying to escape?"

"What naughty little kids you are. Don't you like us at all?"

"They were probably just trying to get out to tell us that. Right?"

"Who are you?" Klaus was able to ask. Laughter erupted. An evil laughter. Laughter that echoed in Quigley, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny's ears. Laughter that had once echoed throughout the Mortmain Mountains. "No," he whispered.

"Yes." Then he could see them clearly. Two people that were dreadful. Two people that he had hoped and wished and dreamed would never come back.

One was a man.

One was a woman.

The man had a beard.

The woman did not.

The woman had hair.

The man did not.

"Now tell us," the woman started," where is Count Olaf?"

**SUSPENSEFUL ENOUGH? NEXT PART!**

"Tell us!" the woman with hair but no beard yelled.

"Why should they?" Quigley yelled back. The man and woman had released them and they were now in the corner with the girls.

"Stay out of this, Quagmire!"

"No," Klaus said. "Why should we? What do you need Count Olaf for?"

"That's not yours to know! Now tell us Baudelaires!" The woman was only so patient, and all of it had been used up when Fiona was on the job.

"Calm down," the man with a beard but no hair said. "Maybe they just need a reason to help us." Both of their gazes fell on the Violet, Isadora, and Sunny.

"Don't you touch them!" Klaus yelled.

"Or what?" the woman spat. He glared at them.

"Olaf's dead." The man and woman's faces were shocked.

"What?" they screamed. "You lie!"

'He did it at his own hand."

"Klaus?" Isadora and Violet whispered. "What are you doing?" He ignored them.

"We buried him on an island. You'll never find him."

"Tell us! Tell us where!" the woman shrieked.

"No," Klaus said. "I answered your one question. Find that one out yourself." Her face turned red and she snatched Isadora from behind Klaus. "Wait!" Klaus yelled. "I told you about Olaf! Let her go!"

"My patience has officially ran out," the woman said. "Yes, you told us, but little Ms. Quagmire here still had her own questions to answer." She looked at Isadora then back at Klaus. "Let's go. Shall we?" Her and the man took Isadora out the door and left everyone else in the sad and lonely dark.

**Well? I'm still a little on writers block but I'll try and update again soon.**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry! Don't you just hate writer's block? I do!**

**KK! LETS GO!**

Klaus sat there in the room, thinking.

Violet sat in the room hugging Quigley.

Duncan and Sunny just sat there not knowing what to do.

As for Isadora, she was being pushed and pulled into answering her questions. When she once again refused to answer, they pushed her back into the small room with the others. A small jingle of metal accompanied Isadora as she fell into Klaus's arms. Only when the door slammed shut did she show them what it was.

"Isadora, how'd you get them?" Klaus asked.

"It was really simple," she replied. "I just took them from Fiona when she threw me in." Isadora lifted up the jingling object and showed them off. _It was a set of keys. _

"Wow, Isadora!" Duncan exclaimed. "So, now we can get out of here?" She nodded. They all stood up and walked to the door. Klaus felt around the door and found a small keyhole.

"That's weird," Quigley said.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"I never saw a keyhole there before."

"I saw it," Isadora said. "Then again, I was looking for it." She found a key that was the right size and slipped it in. She turned it very gently and a tiny _click _echoed through the room. She backed away from the door and Klaus pushed slightly on it. He looked around and stepped outside of the room.

"We're free," Isadora whispered. Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her out. "I know how to get out of this place."

"You do?" the all asked her.

"Yes. I saw an exit once before you came here Klaus. I remember the way to it. Follow me." Isadora leading the way, they all followed her. They turned at a few corners but then stopped as they heard voices around the next one. They hid behind the wall and listened.

"What happened to Fiona?"

"I cannot tell you, Fernald. It will affect how you work for us."

"I need to know, ma'am."

"How persistent will you be with the question?"

"Very. At least until I get my answer."

"Fine. I will tell you."It got silent before the answer came. "Fiona no longer works for us."

"What? How could you do that? She won't be able to get a life out there alone!"

"I'm sorry, Fernald. I didn't have a choice. She is just no longer with us."

"No longer-"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must go."

"You- you killed her?" Fernald and the woman with hair but no beard came into view and they hid each other better. "You killed my sister?" Fernald yelled. The woman just continued to walk away. When she was gone, Fernald just stood in the middle of the hallway.

"How are we going to get passed him?" Duncan whispered.

"I don't know," Klaus answered.

"I can hear you." They jumped. Klaus peeked around the corner and Fernald was looking at him. "I won't tell them you got out. Just go."

"Umm…"

"Come on, Klaus," Isadora urged. They walked past Fernald and went around the final corner. A door stood there. That's when they ran to the door, opened it, and burst out into the fresh air.

**Too short? Too quick? How was it? Good? Bad? Please, I want to know. That's why you review! So, please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Yeah... um… sorry it's taken me so long. School has been kinda crazy lately and I haven't really had time for anything such as typing. But I'm glad I could finally update this story again. I realize I haven't updated any of the others for a while like Everything That Could Have Happened. I will try to update all of my stories at least once more before May though. Yeah. A whole, like, month and a half. **

**Anywayz, here's your chapter of Lovers. In the last chapter Fernald helped them escape and they had just gotten outside.**

**I don't own nothin' but my story idea.**

The sunlight burned their eyes at first. It quickly settled though and the crew saw the outside for the first time in… who knows how long. "Is this…" Klaus began.

"Yeah it is," Violet answered.

"It's the ruins of Hotel Denouement," they said together.

"Hotel Denouement?" Quigley asked. "This is where Kit was supposed to bring me. Why is it in ruins?"

"Wait," Isadora stopped them. "What's Hotel Denouement?" Her face was pale and her bruises showed more in the bright sunlight.

"It was a hotel that we came to by the hands of Kit Snicket," Klaus told her and Duncan. He walked away from the building that had been built next to the ashes of the hotel. He stood next to the pond in front of the ashes.

"Why is it like this?" Duncan questioned.

"It was burnt down in an escape for the people that were taking rest in it," Violet said going to stand next to Klaus. Sunny followed suit.

"Who would do such a thing? Some of the people might've been killed," Isadora said.

"Tell them us?" Sunny whispered.

"We can't keep it a secret forever," Violet said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Quigley asked coming over to the three siblings.

"It-it-it was…" Violet couldn't say it. She started whimpering softly as she wondered: Would Quigley hate her if he found out?

"Us," Sunny finished for her.

"You?" Quigley wondered. "Y-you burned it down." They nodded. "B-but why?"

"Do you hate us for it?" Klaus asked. Isadora reached her hand out for his shoulder but drew it back. She drew in a sharp breath.

"We don't hate you," she told him. Though, she wasn't sure herself what she thought. Just: Why had they done it?

"Medusoid Mycelium," Sunny said.

"Count Olaf had some Medusoid Mycelium, a very deadly fungus that could kill you within an hour, with him and threatened to have to unleashed throughout the entire hotel. We set a fire and went to every floor yelling out about it," Klaus explained. Violet stayed silent under the eyes of Quigley behind the others. "After that, we were on the roof… with Count Olaf."

"With Count Olaf?" Duncan yelled. "And?"

"And what? The hotel burned down. We don't know if anyone made it out or not. We didn't mean to kill anyone." Klaus looked into the dark pond. He could still see Dewey sinking to the bottom.

An eerie silence crept over the group. That is, until an alarm sounded. Its screeching noise caused the Baudelaires and Quagmires to bend to the ground covering their ears.

"What is that?" Isadora yelled.

"They must have found out we were gone!" Klaus yelled back. They all scrambled for a place to hide. Running along the edge of the pond, they hid in the bushes that hid the hotel and building that they had been seized in. The six of them huddled closely together and kept as still as possible.

"Go! Go! Go!" They saw the woman with hair but no beard come out of the building in a rush with others following her. "Find them!" she screamed. "Go search their house! Go search the streets! Look everywhere!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the others hollered back to her. They spread out and started to search every nook and cranny around them.

"We need to get out of here," Quigley whispered. "They'll find us." Everyone nodded in agreement yet stayed out.

"But," Violet began," where will we go? They're searching our house."

"I don't know."

"There's no where we can go," Isadora whimpered. "We escaped and yet didn't even have a plan on the slightest thing to do afterward."

"Hey," Klaus comforted her. "It'll be fine. We'll figure this out."

"I know!" Sunny piped up. The others shushed her, but it was too late. One of the others that were searching had turned to their place in the bushes and pointed.

"There!" Everyone started running. The Baudelaires and Quagmires took off through the other side of the bushes and into a crowded street. Through cars and the uprising traffic, they ran and the others chased. Cars honked their horns. People screamed for them to move. People on the sidewalk gaped in horror at the sight of six poor-looking children running away from big men. The hearts of the poor orphans pumped hard with adrenaline. The Baudelaires led the group and, without even comprehending it, ran to the place that always sheltered them. The old, burnt down Baudelaire Mansion stood on the corner of the street they were running on.

When they got to mansion and stopped, Duncan panted,"Hey? They aren't there."

"No?" Violet asked turning around and looking behind them. "We must've lost them in the traffic."

"Not surprising," Klaus said. He looked to Isadora who was sitting on the ground near the blackened doorway of the mansion.

"Is… this… yours?" she gasped out. Her chest moved up and down quickly as she tried to catch her breath.

"It was." He sat down next to her.

"What now?"

"Well, we lost them. No telling if they can figure out where we went."

"No not that." He looked at her. Her eyes were close and her head lay back on the door frame. "What do we do now that we're free?"

"Klaus? Isadora?" Sunny came up to them.

"Yeah?" Klaus answered her.

"Monty."

"Monty? Uncle Monty?" She nodded and her blond curls bounced.

"Yes!"

**So? I think it was ok. What do you think? You can tell me by reviewing. I love reviews. I do! **

**Now looking at this story, I realize that I've almost finished with it. Yea. It's almost done. Then I can think of my 2 other ASOUE stories, my Tangled story, and finally my Hunger Games one! I'm so excited! **

**Please don't abandon me! I'll be back!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Continuing!**

**I own nothing but my own creation's ideas.**

"Uncle Monty? Klaus asked.

"Yes!" Sunny exclaimed as she walked into what was once the Baudelaire mansion.

"Who's Uncle Monty?" Duncan questioned. Everyone followed her in.

"Wait!" Quigley broke in. "Montgomery Montgomery? I know him! I went to his house once!"

"But, Sunny," Violet began ignoring Duncan and Quigley, "Uncle Monty is…"

"Oh yeah," Klaus sighed getting up from the ground and walking in.

"No!" Sunny yelled.

"What?" Violet asked. "He is." Sunny shook her head.

"Twin. Uncle Monty's twin is. Uncle Monty not!"

"He has a twin? I didn't know that."

"Hey where's Isadora?" Klaus asked. He was looking at the doorway where Isadora had been resting just a moment before.

"I don't know. Isadora?" Quigley called. Klaus looked down the sidewalk.

"There!" he hollered. He ran back the way they had come. "Isadora!" He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to look at him when he got to her. She was crying. "What're you doing? Are you okay?" Duncan and Quigley ran up to them.

"We have to go back," she muttered.

"What? No, Is. We finally escaped."

"We have to go back!"

"What's going on?" Duncan asked.

"We need to go back!" she screamed. "We have to while we still have the time!"

"Is, no," Klaus assured her.

"Yes! We have to!"

"Wait-"

"Right now!"

"Isadora!" She jumped. "No. We can't go back. We're finally free. They can't hurt you anymore," Klaus told her.

"Yes, they can," she whimpered.

"What do you mean?" She pulled up her dirty shirt sleeve and showed them her right arm. There was a long white scar going down the top of her arm.

"I have to go back. I have nowhere else to go."

"Is, you have us: Violet, Sunny, Quigley, Duncan, me. We're all here for you."

"You don't understand, Klaus," she muttered. "They _own _me." Klaus grabbed her arm.

"What are you talking about? What did they do to you?" he asked tracing the scar with his finger.

"They… They…" She hesitated. "They just took ownership of me."

"Isadora what're you talking about?" Duncan asked.

"When did they do this to you?" Quigley asked.

"It-It was the days before Klaus had been put with us," she answered.

"Those were… the days…" Duncan started.

"…that you'd been gone for the longest time," Quigley finished. "What exactly did they do?" Isadora looked at him.

"You shouldn't ask questions you don't want to know, Quigley." The triplets looked at the ground, tears making spots on the concrete. Raindrops joined in and soon the Quagmires and Baudelaire were soaked. Klaus pulled Isadora to him and hugged her with as much as he could.

"Is, that still doesn't mean you should go back," he said.

"Yeah, it does."

"How?" She looked him in the eyes and he saw all the pain that had been put on her.

"I don't know. I just know that I either need to go back, or it needs to be taken out."

"What exactly is it?" He put his arm around her and they started walking back to the black mansion.

"I'm not entirely sure. But it hurts me when I do something wrong." They got back to the mansion and found a spot to cover them from the rain so they could sleep. "Klaus? Are you awake?" Isadora whispered after everyone had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, I'm still awake," he whispered back. He was just above her head. He scooted himself up a little and found his face right next to hers in between her brothers. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted you to know something."

"What is it?"

"I might not be here in the morning." He stared into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that anything can happen tonight. I might not be here when morning comes." Klaus pulled her out from in between her brothers and lay her down next to him.

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Isadora, I won't let them take you. Not again. I could barely do it the first few times. Never again."

"But, Klaus-" He shushed her. She tried a smile and Klaus wrapped her in his arms. "Okay." She raised her head from his chest and kissed him.

When morning came, Isadora was still there. Duncan and Quigley were wondering why she wasn't where they put her the night before, but she was still there.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe," Klaus said to himself as Isadora was waking up Violet and Sunny. "That is, as soon as that _thing_- whatever it is- is out of her."

**He's so determined. Sigh… Well, please tell me what ya think. I just LOVE reviews! Thanks.**


End file.
